It Takes A Thief King
by Dogsrule
Summary: What's Bakura to do when Ryo signs them up to be on the show It Takes A Thief and have their house broken in! Read & Review! rated T for Bakura's mouth.


**It Takes A Thief King**

By: Dogsrule

Dogsrule: konnichiwa! Here's another one by me! And to tell you the disclaimer is Ryo! Ryo, could you please say the disclaimer?

Ryo: sure. Dogsrule does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or It Takes A Thief, but she does own the storyline.

Dogsrule: thank you Ryo. (Smirks at Bakura and Patience) see he's nice and says the disclaimer without any complainants.

(Both Bakura and Patience roll their eyes.)

Patience: yeah, because he's a hikari. But I have to wonder about you.

Dogsrule: (glares) and what is that supposed to mean?

Patience: nothing. Enjoy the latest example of my hikari's insanity. Ja ne!



"NO! NO! NO! There is no way I'd want to do that!" Bakura yelled while slamming his fist on the kitchen table.

"But Bakura, this is a great chance to help improve our home security. You don't want anything you have to get stolen right?" Ryo said while coming over and sitting on the other side of the table.

"Big deal! If some bastard steals my stuff I'll just steal it back and send them to the shadow realm."

(A/N: I decided to have them have separate bodies in this. Just so you know and don't get confused. Patience: not everyone is like you. Dogsrule: Shut Up!)

'Bakura! You can't do that! Besides, how would you know who the person is or where they went?"

"Fine! Have those bakas come. Just remember, if they get inside they will have to be prepared for what I have in store for them." Then Bakura walked out of the room smirking evilly.

Ryo sighed then walked over and picked up the phone.

"Well I guess I'd better call and tell them that we'll do the show."

(A/N: yes I know that on the show the producers come and they get everything set up then.)

_**Flashback (when Matt and Jon are searching for a house)**_

"Well this seems like a nice place. I can't believe we didn't think to do the show in other countries before." Matt said while he turned the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I'm sure security's the same in a lot of countries. You see houses with security signs and ones without."

"Where does it say we are now on the map?"

"Domino City, Japan." Jon said but then he said, "Wait! Stop."

Matt stopped and looked at the house Jon was pointing at.

"Look, no security sign. This is the one I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's a privacy fence too so that gives me cover."

"Ok, I guess we can inform the home owners."

Then they drove away so Jon can plan on how to break in.

_**End flashback**_

_**A couple of days later**_

Ryo sighed again; he was starting to get a little bit worried that this idea will backfire. Not only did Bakura try to steal the cameras and the other equipment he is now planning who knows what to protect his room.

He went about doing his normal morning routine for school. He was about to leave when he checked his calendar and saw that today was Bakura's therapy appointment. And the only way for Bakura to make it to it was to go to school with him.

So after about 15 minutes of convincing Bakura to go they were on their way out the door and to school.

At that moment Matt was sitting in the van when he got a call on his cell phone from Jon. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello." Then heard Jon say, "It's time."

"ok." Then he closed the cell phone and got in the back of the van and sat in front of several T.V. screens.

After 20 minutes of waiting he saw a black van pull in the driveway of the home owner's house. "Maybe this is Jon?"

As soon as he said that Jon got out of the driver's seat and walked up to the house.

Jon walked up to the front door and tried the door knob and found it locked. So then he when to the privacy fence gate and opened it.

"Whoa!, wait they have a privacy fence, but no lock on it. Anybody could get in there." Matt commented.

Jon walked around the backyard and checked the patio door and saw a charley bar on it. But next to the door was a metal baseball bat.

Jon immediately picked it up and, with a quick glance around, smashed it into the patio door. Then he walked through the smashed patio door.

The first place he went was to Ryo's room. He grabbed Ryo's laptop and put it in the pillow case he took from Ryo's pillow. Then his collection of DVDs. Then he went through all drawers and his closet. So when he was done there were clothes all over.

Then he walked to a black wood door with a weird eye symbol on it.



Dogsrule: WOW! A cliffhanger! And only on the first chapter. Yes I'm evil.

Bakura: don't have to tell me twice.

Dogsrule: and this is coming from someone who was a tomb robber.

Bakura: yes.

Dogsrule: kay then.

(Dogsrule snaps her fingers and now Bakura's wearing a Kuriboh t-shirt with hearts around Kuriboh.)

Dogsrule: now tell the readers to review.

Bakura: review her damn story and tell her to get me out of this piece of crap.

Dogsrule: I don't know it brings out the color of you eyes.

Bakura: GRRRR……

Dogsrule: oops, wrong thing to say. Well ja ne for now, minna!


End file.
